Little killer
by Koya24
Summary: Someones in the base and their out for seigetsu?  They will kill anyone who gets in their way.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

TheY just stood their. Infront of their new was dingy white with a black roof that was falling apart. Pain figured that with some paint and some renavatiosns it would be good as the snow it looked somewhat better but you could still see the damnages, along with the over grown weeds and such. It was a 3 storie house. 4 bath rooms and 20 bedrooms. It seamed slightly big for them but with 16 akatsuki members you need all the space you can get. the house was about 12 days from the nearest village, that way no one could get their easly, they just teleported were ever they needed to go like the store.

They felt that something wasent right about this place but no one pointed it out. "ive seen this place befor" seigetsu thought to himself. But he just brushed that thought off, didnt think it was nessesary to keep thinking about it.(Flashback in koyas head: little girl in a pink dress running around playing.) "huh what was that?" koya thought to herself. She was standing becid itachi who seen the distress in her face."whats wrong?" he said. She looked up, he looked concerend "n-nothing,  
>i just dont like this place thats all" she said trying not to worry him. he said okay and drew her close to him like he would always do to sasuke when he was little and scared. Koya was like a little sister to itachi, thats how its always been ever sence her,sasuke and the others joined the akatsuki.<p>

"Well what are we waiting for?" Pain said,"lets go in". It spooked everyone just to think 'were going inside that thing.'  
>"y-yea lets go in."Konen said as she trembled from the coldness and fear. Pain saw that and put his arm around her.<br>"have you seen this place? Its a freak show."Sasori said. "Do you think its haunted?" deidara's voice was shaking. Itachi changed his eyes from the black ink that they usualy are to the beautiful scarlet color sharingan that everybody has seen and loved them. He looked at the house from head to toe but didnt find anything unuasil about for the 3rd floor, he caught a glimpse of something very small that he didnt feel the need to point out."I didnt see anything" he said as the color faided away and calming everybodies nerves.

" i dont think ghoust give off chakra signatures." deidara said still not convinced that the house was trembled even more after he said that."shes trembling more," itachi thouht to him self, he pulled her closer. " I still dont like this house," sora said with her mouth pressed into sasoris chest. they've been going out for about a month else was all just to stuned to say anything. "Well lets go in everyone,"Pain said, and everybody followed him into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As soon as they walked in they seen a big stair case divideing the kitchen from the living room."go pick your rooms," Pain first 5 rooms on the first floor was taken bye pain. Konens right next to his. it was a pretty room with a flower patteren on the wall,perfect for konen. She hung some of her origamis on the wall. Next tobis was small but he liked it. the next room was loocked so nobody used it. the 5th on they used for storage.

On the second floor their was 7 rooms and 1 bathroom. The first was take by the jashenist who decided to write'jashin'  
>on the wall in his own blood like he always was next who found a place to stach his had the brightest room, which he was next. the 5th door was locked, then the 6th room was just empty. then the 7th room was locked aswell.<p>

The thired floor had 8 rooms and 1 bath. the first was taken by itachi with no had the next one, then sasoris room, he found a case to put his best puppets was after his. Jugo had the 5th one,it was small but he wanted it. his bed took up most of the room. Karin wanted the one becid sasukes but she settled for one down. Seigetsu wanted the last room of the 3rd floor but it was painted pink with alot of girl toys in it."thats odd,"he thought to himself, so he settled to the one next to karin. Sora and Koya was too scared to sleep in seprait rooms so they shaird the 7th room.

After everyone got settled they all came down stairs, except koya and seigetsu.10 minuets went by and the still haddent come down stairs."mabye they fell asleep,"Pain said."no,no she didnt," sora said "She said 'ill be right their' right befor i came down." BAM!CRACKEL! they heard from upstairs. "S-someone should go check on them" konen said with a shaky voice.  
>"ill go," sasuke said while trying to be the brave one ran up 2 flights or stairs, as soon as he got to the third floor he seen that the celing had fallin through, seigetsu standing in the pink little girls room holding a dollie. koya Standing behind the spot where the celining had fallen through. She looked up, their was tears in her eyes, and she was trembling in fear.<p>

He looked at the floor and seen a little girls body in a pink dress, decaied with a plastic bag wrapped around her head like someone or something tryed to kill her...and suckseaded.'come play with me' said a little girls voice.  
>Sasuke heard it but didnt know were it was coming from."GHHAH"Koya screamed in pain with her hands on her was Shaking her head back and forth sreaing 'NO,NO,NO I DONT WANT TO PLAY!' She dropped to her knees and became scilent.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sasuke quickly ran over their to koya and held her." KOYA, KOYA whats wrong?" he screamed. He picked her up and held her. "Seigetsu! come down stairs now!" seigetsu wasent paying attention to sasuke or koya, he was just focasing on the for got about him and took koya down stairs to the others who was waiting anchasly to know what happened.

Sasuke slowly came down the last stair case. everybodies eyes was on him."W-Well?" Deidara said,"Wheres seigetsu?""Upstaires" He said. "What was that loud crash?"Pain said."Go look for yourself,"sasuke said in a clam voice "but you might want to take a plastic bag to put the body in." As soon as he said that everybodies eyes widdened and they all ran upstirs to see what had just happened.

Meawhile downstairs. "Ko-" "You heard it to didnt you,"koya said sounding frantic"the little girls voice, you heard it to didnt you!" "i dont know what your talking about"Sasuke said," yes you do! you heard that little girl say "come play with me" didnt you,didnt you!" "okay fine i did, but-" "ive seen this place befor but i dont know where,ive seen that little girl befor to but i just cant remember." Neither one of them said another word after that. Sasuke just continued to set their holding koya.

Meanwhile upstairs. When they got to the top of the staircase, they couldnt believe their eyes. They seen seigetsu bend over and pick up the little girls body. He stood their for a He slowly started to walk towords the staircase were the others were standing."Wh-what, but- how?" konen said. He didnt answer, instead he just kept walking to the staircase with his head held down. when he got their, they moved aside to let him threw. they followed him down the stairs and out the front door. He didnt care that it was snowing or not. He just kept on going till he found a nice tree to burry her under. and so he did just that.

He came in a hour later covered in mud and snow. He went right upstaires and didnt say another word to antbody else that dinner time now but koya said that she lost he appitite, so she went up to bed too,she didnt say another word rest just sat their at the table and kept eating. 5 minutes later that all changed.


End file.
